


Peek-A-Boo (Especial Halloween 2017)

by AranelPoli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Jeepers Creepers - Freeform, M/M, Night Terrors, One Shot, Sad Ending, Spooky, Terror, Vampires, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, nightwolf - Freeform, noche de brujas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelPoli/pseuds/AranelPoli
Summary: Otabek y Víktor van de vuelta a casa después de la universidad, pero se desvían del camino encontrándose con un Creepshow.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	Peek-A-Boo (Especial Halloween 2017)

-No entiendo por qué te gusta el camino largo a casa- preguntaba el conductor del auto, quien era un joven kazajo con ojos color avellana.

-Será porque me gusta la tranquilidad- respondió su primo, un chico de pelo platinado con mirada azul.

Era Octubre y el aire fresco comenzaba a mecer los maizales de ese largo camino haciendo de ese viaje algo tranquilo.

-Es aburrido- se quejó el castaño.

-Otabek, sólo disfruta el paisaje- sonrió el otro mientras se colocaba unos lentes oscuros.

-No me gusta este camino, está solitario.

-Bien, al menos estaré seguro de que no te suicidarás.

-Idiota.

-En fin ¿Hablaste con tus padres?

-Con mamá, parece que todo está bien, hará pastel de carne para cenar.

-Yo hablé con la mía y le llevo toda mi ropa sucia del mes- el kazajo lo miró con desdén mientras el platinado sonreía.

-Eres un asco, Víktor, ahora entiendo la peste de tu maleta.

-Oye, ella piensa que ya no la necesito, lo hago por ella- dijo alzándose de hombres mientras Otabek bufaba.

-Eres un idiota y un asco, no puedo creerlo.

-Ya te lo dije, es por ella, no por mí.

-Claro- resopló rodando los ojos.

-Qué humor te traes, primo, un cementerio es más divertido- musitó Víktor llevando su brazo al estéreo tratando de buscar una estación de música.

-¿No traes tu iPod?

-Está descargado ¿Y el tuyo?

-Descompuesto- Víktor se alzó los hombros y siguió con su búsqueda encontrando sólo estaciones religiosas y extrañas.“…llegará un demonio con cabeza de serpiente…” decía una voz en la radio haciendo que los dos hicieran una mueca de desagrado.

-Mejor vamos en silencio.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello?- soltó el platinado haciendo que Otabek enseguida supiera a qué se refería. No lo miró, pero el su primo pudo ver cómo apretaba el volante. -Bien, hablaré yo- dijo removiéndose en su asiento para poder mirarlo- Creo que JJ era un imbécil y siempre te lo dije, pero jamás me escuchas.

-Víktor…

-De verdad, el tipo un día me coqueto, y…- el platinado fue interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido de una bocina detrás de su auto que les comenzó a pitar.

-¿Qué demonios?- jadeó Otabek mirando por el retrovisor al enorme camión que tenían detrás, lucía viejo y desgastado, pero la bocina parecía funcionar bien al hacerla sonar sin cesar y tan estruendosa.

-¡Dale el paso!- gritó Víktor mirando hacia atrás. El vidrio del camión era oscuro y no dejaba ver al conductor.

-¡Rebásame!- gritó Otabek sacando un brazo por la ventanilla haciéndole señas de que se adelantara, pero el auto se pegaba más a él sin querer pasar de lado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Sólo adelántanos!- gritó Víktor girándose aún sin poder ver nada. Otabek se hacía a un lado de la carretera y el auto lo seguía, se viraba hacia la izquierda y seguía detrás de él. -¡Hazte a un lado, Otabek!

-¡Eso intento!- el kazajo regresó a su izquierda y el camión los pasó siguiendo su camino.

Unos segundos después, Otabek seguía con ambas manos aferradas al volante mientras Víktor fruncía el ceño sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-¡Idiota!- gritó al aire mientras el castaño trataba de conseguir aire.

-Dios, ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tipo?

-Hay idiotas de todo tipo en todos lados, parece que alguien no tiene límites en las bromas del Día de Brujas- Víktor volvió a su asiento sólo que un poco más silencioso, esa carretera se estaba volviendo demasiado extraña.

\-----------------------------

Después de bajarse al baño a un lado de la carretera y sobre unos árboles, ambos regresaron al auto para continuar el camino a casa.

-¿Cómo que te coqueteó?- preguntó Otabek más relajado mientras Víktor le sonreía de lado sentándose a su lado, en el copiloto.

-Soy irresistible.

-Imbécil- resopló el kazajo comenzando con esa tonta tradición de insultarse.

-Retardado.

-Tonto.

-Idiota.

-El pequeño de mamá.

-Lame botas.

-Besa traseros.

-Lame… traseros- dijo Víktor perdiendo un poco de su imaginación mientras Otabek reía poniendo en marcha el auto.

-Repetiste trasero, pierdes.

-Ya conduce, asno- e kazajo sonrió y regresó a la carretera para seguir el tedioso camino.

Unos kilómetros adelante, por fin había algo de población o eso pensaron al ver una pequeña iglesia a las orillas de la carretera. Otabek jamás había viajado por esa carretera y Víktor nunca había prestado tal atención, como ahora.

De cerca sólo era una estructura vieja con las ventanas rotas cubiertas por trozos de madera, pero eso no era lo que les había llamado la atención, era que el camión que los había perseguido estaba justo en la entrada de ese lugar.

-Es el camión que venía detrás de nosotros- susurró Otabek disminuyendo la velocidad para mirar con atención.

-Seguro es de un sacerdote.

-¿De una iglesia abandonada? Claro.

-Vámonos, me da escalofríos- de pronto, por la ventanilla del camión cayó una enorme sábana hacía el suelo. -Acelera- susurró Víktor haciendo que Otabek lo hiciera sin pensarlo.

-¿Viste eso?- preguntó el platinado unos segundos después aún mirando hacia atrás.

-Era una sábana.

-Una sábana con manchas de sangre, Beka- secundó mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

-Vámonos de aquí, ¿Debemos llamar a la policía?

-No, sólo conduce- la mirada de Víktor fue hacía atrás de nuevo, pero está vez abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo. -¡Santo cielo! ahí viene y viene por nosotros.

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Tienes a alguien a quien llamar?!- Otabek aceleró lo más que pudo mirando por el retrovisor y asombrándose con la velocidad que el camión los alcanzaba.

-No, mi celular está descargado ¿Y el tuyo?

-Lo arrojé contra Jean ¡¿Qué diablos?!- gritó mirando cómo el camión estaba más y más cerca de ellos.

-¡Acelera!

-¿Esa cosa tiene motor de avión?- soltó el castaño con ironía mientras pisaba el acelerador sin éxito, ya que el camión estuvo en segundos detrás de ellos, pero está vez no sólo hizo sonar su horrible bocina, los golpeó.

Víktor golpeó sus manos contra el tablero protegiendo su rostro mientras Otabek se aferraba al volante moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Idiota! ¡Detente!- gritó Víktor, pero una vez que el camión se alejó, regresó para golpearlos de nuevo -¡Desvíate! ¡Desvíate!- le grió el kazajo quien estaba igual de asustado que él.

-¡Ahí!- gritó Otabek siendo golpeado de nuevo y mirando un estrecho paraje a un lado de la carretera, giró el volante hacia la derecha saliéndose de la carretera entrando al viejo camino y para su suerte el camión no los siguió.

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas, el kazajo aun sostenía el volante una vez que se detuvieron a revisar los daños, ambos se miraron aterrados.

\----------------------------------

-La cajuela está hecha un desastre, mi padre me matará- se quejó Víktor mirando su auto, porque Otabek lo manejaba, pero era de él.

-Créeme, eso es lo menos que me importa.

-Es un imbécil.

-Te dije que este camino no me gustaba.

-¿Y yo iba a saber que un loco nos atacaría con su armatroste?

-Llamemos a alguien.

-Sí, claro ¿Con qué?- Otabek recordó su falta de comunicación y azotó la puerta del conductor en cuanto se subió.

-Debemos irnos.

-No regresaré, ese tipo está loco, tenía una sábana con sangre, Otabek, quizá este camino nos lleve a algún pueblo y ahí podemos llamar a nuestros padres.

-No lo sé, Víktor, no conocemos esta carretera.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan? Porque no volveré- el castaño lo miró considerando que no tenía ningún plan y honestamente tampoco quería volver a la recta carretera para volver a ver a ese enorme camión.

\-------------------------------

Había pasado al menos una hora después de tomar aquél camino, ni siquiera tenía pavimento sobre él, sólo lodo y piedras.

-Está oscureciendo y aún no hay nada.

-Encontraremos algo, no por nada está este tonto camino, sólo conduce.

Y Víktor tenía razón, unos minutos después pudieron vislumbrar las luces de lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo.

Avanzaron hacía el lugar, el cual no era un pueblo, al parecer esa sólo un circo de paso, había algunos juegos mecánicos, unos puestos de comida y una gran carpa.

-¿Tendrán teléfono?

-Espero que sí, mejor dicho, espero que no sean tan idiotas como nosotros para no tener- agregó el kazajo disminuyendo la velocidad y mirando todos los puestos de comida y los juegos.

El lugar lucía gracioso, era el día de brujas después de todo, todos los vendedores tenían disfraces de monstruos y brujas, y al parecer también la gente que los visitaba, no había ningún “humano”.

-No traigo disfraz, aunque tú puedes pasar por un hombre lobo- sonrió Víktor haciendo que el kazajo negara y sonriera de lado, relajándose un poco después de la desagradable experiencia.

-Vamos- señaló Otabek un pequeño lote baldío donde estacionar el auto.

-¿Podemos comer algo?

-Primero busquemos el teléfono y después puedes hacer tu excursión.

El lugar olía delicioso, manzanas caramelizadas, rosetas de maíz, algodón de azúcar y demás golosinas típicas de la fecha. Todo en ese lugar era Halloween personalizado, telarañas, disfraces increíbles y un aura casi tétrica.

-Disculpe ¿Algún teléfono cerca?- preguntó el kazajo a una anciana que vendía manzanas caramelizadas, la cual le sonrió mostrando sus amarillos y manchados dientes negando. -Bien… gracias.

-Se parece a tu abuela.

-También es la tuya- respondió el kazajo haciendo que Víktor enseguida borrara su sonrisa.

Siguieron avanzando por el lugar mirando a toda clase de personas con disfraces, unas con demasiado pelo, hombres lobo, ancianas con sonrisas extrañas, niñas vestidas de lo que parecían ser hadas y demás.

-Disculpe ¿Un teléfono?- preguntó Otabek a un hombre calvo y con las orbitas de los ojos demasiado saltadas. El hombre lo miró señalando a su derecha, hacía la carpa de circo.

-Esta gente parece estar en su papel- musitó Víktor entre dientes rodando los ojos y siguiendo a su primo hasta la carpa.

-Esto es extraño, siento algo muy raro- se quejó Otabek.

-Bien, vemos aquí, si no hay nada regresamos al auto ¿Te parece?- el kazajo asintió mirando la entrada de la carpa donde se leía _“Creepshow”._

-Adoro estos lugares, ya sabes, mujeres barbudas, hombres fuertes, mujer lagarto y eso, entremos- dijo Víktor entusiasmado.

Un hombre de cabellera castaña y larga con una mirada pícara se acercó hasta ellos desde adentro de la carpa.

-Bienvenidos a la locura del Creepshow de Peek-A-Boo, mi nombre es Celestino- se presentó con una enorme sonrisa repleta de colmillos.

-¿Peek-A-Boo?- preguntó Víktor extrañado.

-Así se llama este pequeño pueblo, ¿De dónde vienen?

-Sólo queremos un teléfono, nos extraviamos y…

-¡Genial! Tenemos invitados, tendrán una entrada libre, después pueden llamar a casa, pero no se pueden perder el show.

Víktor le sonrió al kazajo mientras este resoplaba, estaba cansado, se suponía que tenían que llegar a casa en una hora.

-Lo siento, pero…- el hombre llamado Celestino lo miró sonriéndole, en ese momento Otabek sintió una extraña necesidad de entrar.

-Claro, vamos- dijo sin saber de donde habían salido esas palabras haciendo feliz a Víktor, quien estaba entusiasmado de entrar a ese lugar. Celestino los miró sonriendo mientras unas puntiagudas orejas se asomaban sobre su pelo y sus colmillos parecían brillar.

\-----------------------------------

Un hombre rubio con la piel de lagarto mirándolos con lasciva.

Una chica pelirroja con la lengua bífida, igual a una serpiente.

El joven tailandés que afilaba sus largas uñas.

Un hombre de piel lechosa y pelo azabache cuyos ojos, uno azul y uno rojo lucían radiantes.

Una mujer de piel bronceada con el largo cabello blanco al igual que sus ojos.

Y todos ellos esperándolos en el pasillo de esa carpa, había otros con pieles brillantes, manos con garras y algunos que otros con pequeños colmillos.

Otabek caminaba mirando a todos ellos y ellos le sonreían invitándolo a avanzar hasta llegar al centro de la carpa.

Miró por todo el lugar, ya no había nadie más, así que su mirada fue hasta el techo de la carpa y lo vio…

La criatura más bella que haya visto jamás.

Sobre largas telas danzaba un ángel de larga cabellera dorada y piel blanquecina como la más cara porcelana.

Subía y bajaba con las telas contorsionando su cuerpo, doblándolo, estirándolo, dejándose caer y subir de nuevo.

_Inverosímil_

_Etéreo_

Eso fue lo que pensó el kazajo mirando a ese ángel rubio danzando sobre el aire, en donde pertenecía, sus hebras no dejaban ver del todo su perfecto rostro, pero sabía que era hermoso.

Se giró para verificar que Víktor observara lo mismo que él y saber que no era un sucio juego de su mente, pero su primo ya no estaba a su lado.

-¿Víktor?- giró su rostro a todos lados sin ver al platinado, cuando regresó su mirada al cielo, el ángel bajaba, mirándolo, dedicándole su suave vista sólo a él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- susurró el kazajo en cuanto lo tuvo de frente. Vestía de blanco con unos toques de luz en azul, su largo cabello cayendo sobre su espalda y hombros, y su sutil mirada esmeralda invitándolo a los más bajos placeres.

-Yuri.

-Yuri- repitió Otabek percibiendo un suave olor a violetas proviniendo del rubio, quien le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Sígueme.

\------------------------

Otabek jamás imaginó que ese ángel lo llevaría lejos de ahí, lejos de todos.

Jamás imaginó que se desvestiría para él mostrándole su cremosa y perfecta piel.

Modeló su cuerpo para él, sonriéndole, lamiéndose los labios.

Lo besó.

Y olvidó todo, su nombre, el porqué estaba ahí, su corazón roto, el dolor…

Ahora sólo estaba Yuri, desnudo sobre él, probando su piel, besándolo, lamiendo todo a su paso.

Sus pieles se encontraron en una danza casi poética.

El lugar se inundó de sus gemidos y alaridos cuando Otabek tomó la estrecha cintura de Yuri para entrar en él, tomándolo, reclamándolo como suyo.

Sus caderas se movían frenéticas, ensanchando ese preciado e íntimo lugar, mientras Yuri lo apresaba entre sus brazos mirándolo con devoción.

Se besaron cuantas veces quisieron, se acariciaron y Otabek lo tomó tantas veces como quiso hasta que cayó rendido.

\--------------------------------

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, quiso enfocar la mirada, pero todo estaba demasiado nublado.

Todo le daba vueltas _¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Había tomado alcohol?_ No lo recordaba, sólo recordaba a un joven rubio…

_Yuri_

Recordaba al hermoso ser que había hecho suyo _¿Había sido real?_

Se quiso incorporar, pero la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle, se llevó una mano a esta para apretarla y mermar un poco el dolor.

Cuando enfocó la mirada deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

Sobre el suelo estaba Víktor, mirándolo con los ojos sin brillo, sin expresión, con sus brazos flácidos colgados a su lado y sobre su cuello había una cabellera azabache, era como ver a un amante besar el cuello de Víktor.

Pero no era un amante.

Su rostro se alzó en ese momento dejándolo sin habla, el azabache tenía la boca y la barbilla cubierta de sangre… de la sangre de Víktor.

-Víktor…

-Yuri- susurró aquél hombre mirando a un lado de Otabek, quien giró su rostro con un poco de dolor para mirar a su hermoso ángel.

-Me gustan tus ojos, Otabek- susurró Yuri con las rodillas sobre la cama. Ahora vestía sólo telas blancas sobre su cuerpo, pero las telas estaban manchadas de sangre.

Un temblor se alojó en la espalda del kazajo, pero fue aún peor cuando Yuri sonrió, como antes lo había hecho, pero esta vez había enormes colmillos blancos y filosos en su boca.

-¡Dios!- gritó tratando de salir de ahí, pero un enorme dolor punzante atravesó su vientre haciendo que cayera al suelo desde la cama.

En cuanto miró su abdomen, este estaba atravesado por una enorme herida cubierta de suturas gruesas.

-Sólo quería ver que tuvieras lo que necesitaba- sonrió el rubio antes de tomarlo por los pies.

\-----------------------------

-Pudiste sólo matarlo, no tenías que tener sexo con él y mucho menos dejarlo vivo.

-Tu don necesita ser ejercitado- sonrió Yuri divertido refiriéndose al don de Yuuri, un vampiro con la capacidad de poder sentir las emociones de los demás.

-Me gustaban más tus ojos verdes.

-Ahora son avellana, más mundanos, quizá en el siguiente día de brujas me consiga unos azules- dijo alzándose de hombros- Tengo suficientes corazones, pulmones y demás dentro de mí, soportaré bien durante año.

-Habla por ti.

-Bien, vamos por el camión entonces, necesitas comer- sonrió el rubio llevando su pulgar a la boca del vampiro limpiando un poco de sangre.

Esa noche de brujas apenas comenzaba.

**Author's Note:**

> *La historia está basada en la película Jeepers Creepers del 2001.
> 
> *También me basé un poco en la canción Peek-a-Boo de Siouxsie and the Banshees la cual tiene la frase “what did you get those eyes?” (¿Dónde conseguiste esos ojos/mirada?).


End file.
